


Blue Is the Warmest Color

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: M/M, 坑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 姜钟姜。paro同名电影。没看过的可以自行搜索。坑注意！！！应该是不会填了吧……当然不排除奇迹的诞生。
Relationships: 姜维/钟会
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Blue Is the Warmest Color

钟会匆忙穿过学校的主路，远处的教学楼就在眼前了，随之而来的还有上课铃声，从这里都听得到。路旁两排梧桐树的叶被风飕飕地扯下来，砸了他满身。他气喘吁吁地拼命蹬着自行车，树叶绞进车链条里，沙啦啦地响。他听着烦，趁着下坡的时候踢开了挂在脚蹬上的树叶。  
今天本来就该翘课的，他咬着牙想，可是有作业要交。倒霉的日子，非要是今天交不可。当然老师也不知道这天是他女朋友和他分手的第二天，也不知道他虽然早就觉得这段半死不活的感情没意思，但还是为这件事哭了大半个晚上。  
他的眼睛肿着，背后的书包随着身体的晃动撞着他的脊背，他现在才后悔起来为什么随手乱塞，现在才觉得硌得慌，又不能现在拿出来。只好这样一口气冲进教学楼，楼里空荡荡的，只有他踏踏的脚步声，踩过透过落地窗洒下来的阳光，影子投在地上又被拾起，一路沿着楼梯而上。  
蹑手蹑脚地从后门进去，发现老师正在写板书，钟会擦了擦汗，如释重负地坐下来，扒拉了一下旁边的同学。  
“收作业了么？”  
“没有，课间收。”  
“行，交了我就可以走人了。”钟会把书包往座椅上一放，同时怀疑自己后背是不是已经青了一块。  
“你眼睛怎么了？”  
钟会揉了揉眼：“熬夜写作业呗。”说完了自己都不信，但转过头来的老师搭救了他一把。他坐直了身子，故作出一副坦荡荡的目光迎着老师而去，然而老师的目光却穿过了他，落到墙上的板报上。所有斜射入窗子的阳光仿佛也穿过他，温度从身体一侧蔓延开来，胸膛里还是冷的，另一边却热起来了。他觉得自己是透明的，无关紧要地坐在这里，喘得和夏天的长毛狗一样。  
老师开始读起赏析段落的时候，钟会才发现那本折磨了自己一路的书并不是今天要用的课本。他从容地开始走神，眼睛往窗外扫，耳边老师的讲解若有似无起来，仿佛今晨即将散去的雾气。他听到关于一见钟情的诗句，那些关于难以描述的瞬间的摹写，应该是他所钟情的内容，但今天他的脑子里全是昨天告别的场景。他想逃出教室，回到自己的房间里去，虽然并不知道回去能做什么。昨夜的伤心一直追随他到现在，如影随形不弃不离，哪怕他知道自己不爱那个女孩，所谓热恋那段时间，回想起来也充其量不过普通的喜欢而已。然而看着对方离开的背影他就无可自抑地开始流泪，同时仿佛整个人都浮在半空，眼睁睁看着这一幕其实无所谓悲喜的告别，被莫名其妙地感动得涕泪横流。  
他把自己陷入这样一场盛大的想象里。他听过一句烂俗的话，叫做爱上爱情。然而烂俗必有原因，就像废话往往是真理。他爱着那个爱着别人的自己，好像凝视倒影的纳西索斯。  
下课铃音乐响完，他交了作业——全班都打印，只有他手写。那一笔字漂亮得文学系所有的老师都认得，见了都愿意多给他几分。他每次交作业都最后一个，放在最上面。但这次他没有，只想着赶紧逃出去，但是老师一直赖在教室里不走，他只好留下来，下半堂课做了些漫不经心的笔记。六十多美刀的钢笔，天青色的日产彩墨，墨色深浅正好，还有线装的水磨纹纸皮封笔记本，都是从国外带回来的。只有这样的好文具才配得上他的字。  
他从PPT上抄了几句自己喜欢的诗，算是今天份的笔记。老师的声音催眠，他终于从那场自我感动中逐渐解脱出来，被睡意牵着，恍惚惚地仿佛又回到了校园大门附近堆满梧桐叶的草地上，他经常和前女友约会的地方。  
下课后他回到校园附近居民区，自己租的公寓。女友不在了，就剩他一个，冷清的同时也有种解脱感。他查了e-mail，自己的之前投的短篇小说被杂志发表了，给了他一份电子版样刊。这算是这些天来的折磨里唯一的一个好消息吧。十九岁的文学梦如同彩色泡泡一般，有一个飞上了云端，他看着就那么欣喜。他决定用这点稿费犒劳一下自己，去吃点好的。之前在赶另一个稿，加上他的催命的作业，连续三天份的方便面都堆在桌底下的垃圾桶里面，冒了一个尖。  
他本想打个电话叫上好哥们王弼，但是手机在手里翻转了几个来回，最后还是一翻手腕让它滑进了口袋里。他站起身来，拿起钥匙和烟盒打火机揣进怀里，顺便还不忘了带走那一口袋垃圾。  
天色阴了下来，风刮的紧了，把这一条街上的所有餐馆所有的香味都冲到他的鼻子里。他裹紧了身上灰色斜条纹的外套，低头加快了脚步。脑子里已经自动飘起火锅的香味。沿街的喧哗声在脚步中逐渐模糊，横穿一条马路，背后吵吵嚷嚷的是学校外的小市场，而前面是寂静的居民区，穿过那个小广场以后，拐角处有他牵挂的美餐。  
说不好为什么这时候他抬了一下头，也许只是想看看喷泉。今天喷泉仍旧是干涸的，里面积满了落叶，然而阳光却突然从云缝里头落下来，落在他的头顶。他捋了捋自己半长的不服帖的天然卷头发，目光集中在喷泉的对面，一个迎面走过来的男人。  
第一眼注意到的就是那人的深棕色短发中间挑染的几绺蓝色；初看起来扎眼，然而目光再往下走，盯着他的脸正中的高挺的鼻梁，反而觉得那头发倒是很适合这个人——棱角分明的脸，一双眼睛被深深的眼眶衬托得仿佛在海底沉睡了几十年的蚌壳里的两颗珍珠。但是当他凝视那张脸的时候，发现对方也在看向自己——那两只眼睛马上就有了钻石的棱角。这时候那头发里的蓝色反而在阳光下成了一种奇异的暖色。  
那人穿着一件普通的褐色夹克，背后背着画板和绘画工具，手里拿着点燃的烟卷，是刚从嘴里拿下来的。那两片嘴唇薄而坚硬，让他想到大理石的雕塑。不，雕塑里的肉体都有种柔软的曲线，而这个人的脸和身体，乃至整个人的气质，却有着花岗岩一般的刻线。  
两人隔着喷泉擦肩而过，瑟缩在落叶下的几只小鸟惊起，扑楞楞的翅膀和散落的绒毛在两人之间飞起。他们仍旧互相看着，钟会的目光还有些闪躲，只是被莫名的好奇心勾着，又弯转回去，还是会迎上那人的视线。他不知道那个人是不是一直这样看着自己，大大方方的目光干净清澈，完全没有任何尴尬。他把脖子缩了缩，再偏了偏头去看，才看到那人转回脸去冲向行进的方向。直到所有的飞鸟都落在了对面的电线杆子上，他也走过了喷泉十几步以后，他又回了一次头，发现那人也在回头看着自己。  
钟会的脚步停了下来，转向那边直直地看过去，耳边有风声，好像还有人在吹口哨。奇怪的感觉，脑海里无端地回旋着今早抄的诗。但是那人此时此刻已经转过了拐角，消失不见了。  
他点燃了一支烟，继续往前走，隔着烟圈他看到再次聚集起来的云，而阳光已经隐匿不见。秋雨欲来。  
坐在火锅店热腾腾的烟气中钟会用心地数着涮羊肉片的次数。他独自一个人守着一桌子的菜回忆他刚刚结束的爱情，他以为自己会在近半年来第一次体会到的孤独里再流一次眼泪——他甚至有点就是为了这个才选择一个人来吃火锅的意味。不过此时此刻内心中被饱足感涨满，悲伤全都沉积在了火锅底，捞都捞不起来。鲜嫩的羊肉在唇齿之间挤出汁水，他盯着煤气炉燃烧的蓝色火苗，若有所思。

“你说……什么？”  
“我要和你做。躺下来。”  
落在脖子上的亲吻轻柔，带着些湿凉，而他的心如同下体一般炽热。  
真是一个奇怪而又尴尬的梦啊，可是那时候他不知道那是梦，所以他笑得很开心。他的床变得很大，且空空如也，只有他一个人躺在中间，伸开手摸不到尽头。那挑染了蓝色头发的人不知从何处神秘地蹭上来，贴着床爬到他身边，仿佛一条蛇亲密地缠上树干一样，用手臂环住他的躯干。钟会胸膛起伏，一动不动，瞪大眼睛看着那陌生的，散发着情欲诱惑的年轻身体，好像在很多天之前就在等这一刻似的。  
那人压上来，抚摸他，用舌头触碰他的脖子和乳头，一只手紧紧抓了他急切的欲望。他的身子弓起来，浑身有些无力，不知如何回应，只能大汗淋漓地在那人身下蠕动。  
最后他是在自己的呻吟声中醒来的，两腿间冰凉一片。刚刚醒来的一刻神志还不是很清醒，他有一种自己认识这个人的错觉。然而当他开始拼命回忆那人的名字的时候，终于彻底醒来，懊恼自己在梦里忘了吻他。普通的身体欲望随处可见，和谁都可以消解，但亲吻是一种爱意，是从上半身而不是下半身生发出来的诉求。钟会把手指压在自己的唇上，想象那人的薄唇贴上来的感觉。  
钟会从几年前就知道自己是双性恋。一开始他还有些闪避自己的性向，直到某一天真心喜欢上一个男孩子，但那人躲着他——钟会知道那人也喜欢自己，所以才躲着自己。他知道那人是基督徒。在一次长谈后那人在他面前情绪失控，背对着他跪在墙角向上帝祈祷，哭得撕心裂肺。那天之后他也选择远离那个人，同时也莫名开始领悟一些事——爱对他来说是宏大而自由的，如空气般充斥在生活的每一个角落，可以流动，也可以突然凝固；对一切事物的爱都是一种爱，是从心里之壤里长出的一棵树，树上枝桠众多，叶子茂盛而温暖。  
从那以后他便释然了，但是一直都没有再遇到真爱。这段时间尝试过和几个男女朋友约会，坚持最长的一个也只有半年多，之后所有的悲伤都被一夜的眼泪浇熄了。他想起自己看《肖申克的救赎》时安迪说过“霉运随风飘荡，不一定什么时候就落在自己身上”那句话。大概真爱也是这样浮动在空气里的，神秘而不确定，说不定什么时候就会落在谁的身上，但也有人永远沾不到它的边。  
那现在这样算什么呢？烟圈从眼前缓缓上升，耳边的钟滴答滴答走过了九点钟。今天的课是翘定了，钟会翻了个身，掐灭了烟卷，重新裹了被子。如果再睡着，大概就可以回到那个梦境里去。什么都不用想，爱和欲望同样简单而纯净。  
可惜之后他什么都没梦到。睡了两个小时后爬了起来，简单洗漱了以后，他才想起来今晚还有个同学们自己组织起来的中秋节聚会。  
干脆不去了算了，他蜷在椅子里，打开了文档，想要写点什么。涌动的情感催促他的手指行动，而和人打交道总是让人挫败而懊恼，却又不能逃避。他在纠结的情绪里敲出了两行字，然后便被手机新邮件的提示打断了本来就只剩涓涓溪流的可怜灵感之泉。  
他最后还是去了聚会，心里念着那邮件里出现的名字，眼睛在来往的人群里搜寻那身影。  
人群的喧闹和地动山摇的重金属音乐都成了空旷的背景，他盯着刚刚进来的那青年凌乱的，染成灰色的半长头发，默默地咽了口唾沫。他的手里攥着一小摞纸。他把这篇得意之作打印出来好几个月，任凭它在书架上积满灰尘，便是等待这样一天，但是当他真的看到那人在眼前的时候，又不知所措起来。  
那人看向他，他死死地盯回去，额头上开始见了汗。屋里人多拥挤热得难受，他的心里冷得难受，但还是汗流浃背。他的记忆回到之前食堂的桌边，那次相对无言的午餐。他手心里的汗水湿了抄有那人的诗的纸条，而他的情诗终于留在了废纸篓里面。  
文学院不乏司马昭这样身兼两个社团主席和学生会主席这样的活动专家，然而更有享受自己小天地的诗人。嵇康是系里超越年级的传说，钟会肯用自己辛辛苦苦建立起来的社团换此人给他改一次文稿。然而缘分这东西奇妙莫测，更何况到底他和嵇康不是一路人。  
“明天学生会开会，别忘了。”司马昭拍了拍钟会的肩膀，和他擦身而过。钟会是内联部的部长，几乎每次开会司马昭都点名要他去，因为他表现还算积极，能力又好。之前一位副部长辞职的时候他们商量过让钟会接替，然而后来不知道怎么回事，那个位置还是给了贾充。  
“不好意思，明天有事。”钟会头也不回，仍旧盯着已经挤进人群里的嵇康。  
“哟，难得你在学生会活动的时候有事，之前不是和女朋友的约会都推掉了来参加活动？到底什么事比这个还重要？”  
“早分手了，别提她。”钟会没好气地说。  
司马昭大笑：“有了新目标吧？”  
钟会挤进了人群里，没再理会司马昭。  
伸出手的时候他就知道自己错了。迎上那有些诧异，随之转为不屑的目光，钟会犹豫了，那一堆稿件没有被接过，散落一地。  
“是我冒失了。”他挤出这么一句。  
嵇康突然浮现的笑容在心头捏了一把，于是钟会自己的嘴角也翘起来，但只觉得脸颊僵硬得紧。  
“为什么？”嵇康突然问。上次两人的对话是在食堂分别以后的互损，这一次嵇康却问得一脸庄重，不像在玩笑。  
钟会结舌。  
“上次的匿名邮件也是你发的吧？”  
钟会点头。  
嵇康又笑了。仿佛有什么雾气在两人周围摇动，钟会知道那不是错觉，而是他向来对于他人的判断在迷茫和清醒之中的恍惚感。他弯下腰去收拾地上的稿件。他把那些妄念都寄托在这篇文章里，一直奢望自己能够用它点燃两人之间的一点火花，现在看来，一切终究止于此了。  
他的眼睛有些涩，周遭热而干燥，他觉得自己终究不会这样就哭出来。  
“之前的奖学金加分的事情……是我不好，没能尽力。”本来并不是钟会能够决定的事情，但他还是这样说了，“不过我会帮你想办法。我带的诗词协会的社团副主席……”  
“我在你心里到底是怎么样的人？”笑容下面已经藏了怒意，钟会后悔自己的失言。他知道嵇康没钱，每天省吃俭用，所以才这么说。但此时自己这话大概已经在彻底关闭的大门上加了一道锁。  
“不，我……”  
“我以为你只会写小说呢，居然也能带诗词协会。”嵇康扔下这么一句，转身离开了。  
平时与人精明的钟会，今天说遍了所有不该说的话，做了所有不该做的事，却无法为自己辩解一句。如此愚蠢，如此无助。  
“等一下！”  
既然已经错了，索性一错到底。  
钟会扑上去抱住嵇康，然后便被毫无悬念地推开了。踉跄了几步，他靠在墙上，直盯盯地看着嵇康再次把他的稿件扔了满地。  
“想到你的文章之前被人误认为是阮籍的，我都觉得反胃。”  
看见嵇康摔门而去，钟会站立不稳，沿着墙角缓缓滑坐到地上。  
然而他仍旧不至于这样便哭出来。音乐的鼓点渐渐明晰，一下下敲进他的意识里，他听到嬉闹和喧哗，有人在大声唱歌，死亡摇滚的死腔，那声音像极了嵇康。他知道嵇康玩摇滚，他想进去看看，但是两腿发软站不起来。  
真是荒唐，荒唐极了。他以为自己做的荒唐事，有过的荒唐感情够多了，但是每次都会刷新自己的记录。他的手攥着一张地上的纸，把它攥起了褶皱，最后彻底团在手里。他的喉咙发抖，脸上的表情居然还是一种茫然的笑。恶意和爱意都是无根之苗，无源之水——或者一切的因果太过玄妙，他参不透，更无力掌控。任凭自己陷进去，每次都难受而又自我厌弃，觉得自己像个傻瓜，同时又骄傲得不可一世，觉得自己距离真爱又近了一步。  
纵使每一次的爱都是真的，但这世界有时候虚假到可笑。或许嵇康还不这么坏，至少把他最真实的不屑和鄙夷给了钟会，令他觉得屈辱而又尘埃落定。  
忽然门响了起来，幸亏进来的是王弼，他才没在别人面前出尽洋相。  
王弼拉他站了起来，替他收拾了地上的稿件。  
“走吧。”  
“你好好玩，别在意我。”  
“我有什么可玩的，又不认识几个人。何教授今天也没来，我就来看看，果然挺没意思的。你要走我就跟你一起走。”  
王弼虽然离群索居，朋友不多，却跟教授何晏关系不错，两人可谓忘年交。除了钟会王弼便整天和何晏泡在一起，搞得钟会一直以为他俩是师生恋。当然实际上是不是，钟会没追问，觉得时机成熟真相自然会昭然若揭。他怯于询问任何人的感情生活，哪怕是挚友，以免在别人的完满里疼痛于自己的失落。

天已经几乎黑了，灯火渐次浮起，光在城市里永不消退。两人在一家酒吧门口停下了脚步。闪烁的灯光从里面映出来，钟会看了看身边的王弼。  
“我常来这里，今天带你来玩玩。”  
“我怎么不知道你还常来这里？”  
“你不知道的还多呢。”王弼挤了挤眼睛，拉着钟会推开了酒吧的门。  
直觉告诉钟会，这是一家gay吧。没什么新奇的，他以前也不是没去过类似的地方。有人来跟他搭讪，他一声不吭地挤到吧台前。  
这算什么呢？烈酒在喉咙里烧着，他想要催逼出积压的情绪，让它化成眼泪，或者被酒精烧掉。他大声呛咳起来，一个嘲弄的声音在脑海里回旋。那也算是爱么？只是可笑的自卑自怜之下的自信罢了。当这虚伪的自信碰到赤裸裸的现实的时候便会土崩瓦解，他早该知道。  
他只是骗自己骗的太过用心。  
他掏出随身带着的笔和一个有些发皱的笔记本，痛苦也是一种灵感，他的诗句或许拙劣，但是真实。  
当他写完几行字抬起头来的时候，目光正对上邻座看向他的一双眼睛。  
照理说这是个尴尬的时刻，但是那头发里有几绺蓝色挑染的人却笑了，嘴角只是微微勾起来一分，薄薄的唇莫名地让人觉得它们凉冰冰的，而眼睛里的笑意却温暖而明确。  
钟会只觉得心停了半拍。接下来一个动作，出乎他自己意料的，居然是把那仍旧攥在手里的一打乱七八糟的稿件卷起来往腰带里塞。  
“我请你喝一杯吧。”蓝色头发的人说。霓虹灯在头顶转来转去，颜色暗哑的玻璃啤酒杯在他手里晃动着七彩的颜色。钟会觉得目眩，却又格外脚踏实地。  
“行啊，谢谢了。”  
酒保远远推过两扎啤酒，那人手臂轻抬，躲过第一扎，任凭它稳稳落在钟会手里，然后一伸手抄起第二扎。  
“你也是本校学生？”他随意地问着，嘬了一口酒。  
“中文系，大二。你呢？让我猜猜，学美术的？”  
那人似有几分讶然，紧接着语调里忽然多了几分热情。  
“没错。我已经研二了。油画和水彩。”  
“听说学画的都学过素描？”钟会想起自己也曾经学过半年素描，后来觉得自己实在不是这块料。  
“嗯，基础结构啊，透视啊什么的，都要那时候打基础。你呢，写作吗？”  
“当然。”  
“我刚刚还看你在写东西。”  
“随时记下来，灵感容易跑掉。”  
“一点都不假。”那人点了点头，“差点忘了问，你叫什么名字？”  
“钟会。你呢？”  
“我叫姜维。”那人伸出手来，“很高兴认识你。”  
他握住的手掌宽大而厚实，主要是暖，仿佛有一只小太阳藏在手心里，暖的让手脚经常冰凉的钟会舍不得放开。  
他抿着嘴笑了起来，给自己灌了一大口啤酒。那天晚上的梦被酒意托着，在心头如同一只小船一般摇摇晃晃。他盯着啤酒的黄白色泡沫，舔了舔嘴唇，笑容愈发掩饰不住。  
“学中文需要读很多书吧？”  
“是的，不过我喜欢读书，简直是人生一大享受。”  
“我也喜欢，不过我读小说不多。”  
“你喜欢什么？”  
“不好说，杂七杂八吧。读的肯定没你多。不过我有时候会看些哲学，心理学和社会、政治之类的东西，有时候看看历史。”  
“那不错。”  
“不觉得奇怪？”  
“读什么都不奇怪。我也看过一些哲学，但是看得不多，主要还是看小说。但是时下流行的不喜欢。”  
“流行的那些，好多都不算文学。”  
钟会用力点点头。  
姜维叫过酒保，又点了些东西，然后转回头看着钟会，“你都写些什么？”  
“小说，散文。我有过发表的文章，多半是中短篇。什么时候能出本书就算进了一大步。”  
“不用急，我觉得文学艺术都靠积累。”姜维接过酒保手里的两杯酒，一杯内格罗尼，一杯莫寄托。一红一绿，在他手里微微地晃着。  
“不知道你喜欢什么就随便选了，你要哪个？”  
“这次该我请……”  
“别跟我客气，我都说了我请你。”  
“我喜欢口味独特的。”钟会说着抄过姜维左手里的杯子。姜维笑着把剩下那杯莫寄托送到唇边。钟会盯着手中的酒杯，灯光在他的鼻尖晃过，杯中的颜色明艳如心尖一点血色，流入唇齿的苦味直冲腑脏。大概世间明艳动人的感情都是一杯内格罗尼。  
钟会忽然觉得莫名的满足。  
“海明威喜欢莫寄托，据说。”钟会看着姜维手里的杯子上面的一片绿叶说。  
“是吗？这我还不知道。”  
“你读海明威么？”  
“唔，老人与海？说实话我对小说有点欣赏不来，看那个的时候就觉得饿。最后也没看完。”  
钟会大笑：“你喜欢生鱼？”  
“喜欢。”  
“我也喜欢。”  
“还有生蚝。”  
“也可以，不过我不常吃。”  
“下次我带你去一家我常去的海鲜馆，那里老板我熟。”  
“行啊。”钟会心里喜滋滋的，觉得自己可以稍微推进一步，“你自己一个人来的？”  
“嗯。”  
“你一个人来，那……”本想接着询问的话语被心里突然迸出的，刚刚令他不快的回忆硬生生切断了，他咽了口酒，后面的话变成了别的，“那你也一个人去吃海鲜？”  
这问题太蠢，说出口钟会便想笑话自己了。然而嵇康那个讽刺的笑容仿佛还闪烁在灯光里，他变得小心而怯懦。  
“经常是和朋友一起去，有时候也一个人。”  
“……哦。”钟会正盘算着要不要接着问，姜维却指了指他腰间那一打稿件。  
“能不能好奇问一句，这是什么？”  
“啊，我的小说稿，今天本来拿出来要……交……”忽然连撒谎都不会了，钟会觉得脸颊有些发热，“不过出了点意外……”  
“哦……那个，介意我看看么？”  
“啊……”钟会抓了抓头发，“行吧……不过这些顺序都乱了，而且有的页湿了，可能还有缺的。  
“没事，我就是好奇，你要是不愿意也没关系。”  
“没有……给你看看也好。不过是初稿，有些问题什么的别笑话我。”  
说着递过去，指尖凉的像冰。碰了一下姜维接过的手，便触电一般缩回去了。  
“你是专业，怎么都比我这个一窍不通的强。”姜维笑道，扫了一眼那皱巴巴的纸。  
“我都标了页数了……”  
“没问题，我回去整理一下就好。留个联系方式？我看完就还给你。”  
纵使钟会今天再迷糊，到这时候也该明白姜维的意思了。他欣喜若狂地掏出手机来，打开通讯录。

Scrivener里排着有关他未来的长篇小说的资料，整整齐齐，每个文档序列明晰，里面的标题格式统一，查起来得心应手，钟会却只是盯着它发愣。时钟滴答走到一点，静夜阒然。明天是长假第一天，这么好的夜晚不是用来浪费在睡觉上的。这样安静的独坐遐思是一种奢侈，除此之外，锦上添花的大概还需要一点默契。  
手机短信提示音响了。  
“我喜欢你的故事，可惜缺了最后一页。若是没睡打过来讲给我听吧。”  
偏偏缺的是最后一页？最好是这样，也只应该是这样。钟会抿起嘴笑了，拨通了电话。  
姜维的声音在电话里格外有磁性，尤其是在这般安静的夜里。对方的笑声很轻，而话语硬朗如他的线条。  
“……就是这样了。”钟会讲完了故事的结尾，沉默了下来。  
对面没有声音，只有轻轻的沙沙声，好像还有背景音乐，有雌雄莫辨的声音在唱着什么，间有小提琴高音凄厉，歌词听不真切。  
“别告诉我你听哭了。”  
“没有，不过差点。”  
“你骗我。”  
“没有，真的，是个好故事。特别的……真实。”  
钟会顿了顿，“是的。”  
“是你的经历吧？”  
“……说实话，我不想发表它了。”  
“可惜了。”姜维淡淡地说，仿佛有几分心不在焉似的。直觉在夜里更加敏锐，钟会皱了皱眉。  
“你忙着？”  
“你不发表的话，我就不忙了。”姜维又轻轻笑起来，“你稍等下。”  
一分钟后，钟会收到了姜维发来的照片。是给他小说的插图，仍只是草稿，但线条已经大致勾勒，阴影也初具形态。画上的人遥望着雾气里面模糊的背影，侧脸悲伤而安定，那眉眼嘴唇都像极了自己。钟会不觉间眼眶有些发涩，那图画的是这篇小说里他自己最得意的一个章节。  
“为了你的画，我也要发表它。”沉默了许久，钟会终于开口了。  
“如果你发表，我就把它画完。需要插图的话就和你一起投稿，不需要我就送给你。”  
“谢谢。”  
“别客气。”姜维顿了顿，又说，“你也别太难过了。”  
“什么?”  
“你那天，心情不大好吧？”  
钟会支支吾吾地不想说。不知道为什么，在姜维面前提起当时和嵇康的那些尴尬事，令他格外不情愿。管这个叫自卑也好，要面子也好，或者是别的什么，横亘在他心里，本来对于最想要倾诉的人，却偏偏开不了口。  
真是没用啊，他嘲笑自己。一切都已经很明晰了，但是又混沌如同宇宙的初分——他心里的宇宙，到这时候才慢慢显出一丝晨曦的光明来。  
“我想睡了，”他撒了个谎，“明天……唔，你有空么？”  
“上午睡觉，下午想去写生，顺便野餐。你要一起？”  
“你还约了朋友吗？”  
“还没。”紧接着姜维的语速快了几分，“你要是去的话，就没别人了。”  
钟会闭上眼，几乎是咬着牙说出这句话的：“你有男朋友么？”  
突兀的要命，他的心怦怦跳个不停，面对嵇康时的手足无措历历在目。他骂自己蠢，却听到电话那边轻声的笑。  
“半个多月之前分了。”  
“唔。抱歉。”  
“他曾经是美院的一个助教，我大四的时候认识的。现在他已经辞职走了，走之前跟我分了手。他不相信异地恋。”  
“你呢？”  
“那无所谓。”姜维的声音有些疲惫，“我决定不了。”  
“他都没想过为了你留下？”  
“不行的话总归是不行的。”  
钟会咂咂嘴：“这话真不像你说的。”  
“就好像你多了解我似的。”  
“你生气了？”  
“啊？没有，我只是开个玩笑……果然交流百分之八十五都是非语言的。”  
钟会大笑起来：“好吧，明天中午联系。”  
第二天是姜维的电话把他叫醒的。本来是定了闹钟的，但是莫名其妙的没响。看了看时间，已经下午两点了。钟会连滚带爬地起来，一边接电话一边穿衣服。  
“真对不起。”  
“没事，反正我在写生。你饿了么？我这里有吃的。”  
“我这就去找你。告诉我你在哪。”  
见到姜维以后，钟会一个劲道歉，姜维却只是笑着摇头，说没事没事。  
“真的没关系，这又不是约会。”最后姜维这么说。  
心仿佛被敲了一下，钟会下面的话都咽在了喉咙里，低着头坐了下来。  
“我不喜欢约会。”姜维又说，“每次都是，选一个地方，准时准点到，一起吃饭，散步，然后玩点什么，特别程式化，感觉像个工作似的。说实话，我跟他这样也烦了，以后可不想……”  
钟会抬起头来看他，姜维张了张嘴，却没再讲出只言片语。  
“你的眼睛真特别。”终于，姜维笑着这么说道。那两片唇弯起来特别好看。钟会的目光随着他高挺的鼻梁下滑，落在那两片唇上，直愣愣地发呆。  
“特别亮，而且特别……透明。”  
“什么意思？”  
“感觉好像能从里面看到你的灵魂似的。”  
“这算个什么修辞。”钟会轻轻捶了姜维肩膀一把，笑道。  
“有种……一切关于你的生命力，还有内心里的火焰，呼之欲出的感觉。”姜维语气认真，而声音似有几分恍惚，“我给你画个肖像画，你愿意么？”  
“愿意是愿意，但是要一动不动坐几个小时可太难受了。”  
“不用一动不动。”姜维推过食物篮子，“你吃点什么，我可以这样画。”  
三明治没什么味道，看起来姜维是个口味轻的人，但是里面的食材尝得出来都是新鲜的。钟会低着头看着自己坐处半绿半黄的草，若有所思。秋风有些凉，红叶如同一小团一小团火在头顶簌簌地烧着。天空澄澈，映在不远处的河水里，青萍点点，偶见小小的粉色睡莲，花瓣已经干瘪散乱，即将走过这最后的花期。  
姜维坐在对面的长椅上，一丝不苟地画着，不时抬起头看看钟会。每次他投来的目光都有种特别迷人的认真感。钟会看他黑色的，有几块破洞的牛仔裤，里面露出的皮肤倒是格外的白，比经常露出来风吹日晒的脸和手白很多。  
“你……皮肤真白。”他终于忍不住说。  
“嗯，其实我有一半白人血统。”  
“哦？嗯，你这么一说我就不觉得奇怪了，其实能看出来。”  
“我爸爸是个美国白人。他已经和妈妈离婚了，不过一直惦记着我们母子，即使我成年以后，他也还会寄来生活费给她。”  
“有趣。”  
“你也不是本地人吧？”  
“不是。我不喜欢家乡。”  
“哦？”  
“反正我父母觉得我有足够的钱就可以了。我也是这么看待他们的，给我足够的钱就可以了。”  
“抱歉……”  
“也没什么，这样无拘无束不是挺好么？反正我哥哥比我有出息，又是个遵循主流的人，不像我。”他说着干笑了几声，“他也喜欢文学，不过他学了工程技术类的专业。”  
“我妈妈虽然不开心我学艺术，但是至少没有强迫我做别的。”姜维说，“她知道她管不了我。”  
这样一个人，大概是没人能够驾驭的，即使是至亲也不行。钟会看着姜维，想道。  
即使是……  
不，谁都不行。  
即使他投来的眼神柔软如春草，他也知道那人的外壳下藏着一个如同冬天的石头一样的灵魂。真是奇怪啊，“就好像你多了解我似的”，这样实在没道理，但是他的的确确地坚信着，自己并不是武断地对于姜维有所判断的。  
他们有一句没一句地聊着，直到太阳沉沉地落下到西边河水的尽头，余晖和姜维蓝色的头发混合出一种诡异的，温暖的冷色。而这短暂的橘黄色的时刻，也终于被接踵而来的夜幕一点点蚕食。  
“我们甚至丧失这个黄昏。  
没有人看见我们在薄暮里手拉手  
当湛蓝的夜跌落在世界上。”  
姜维抬起头，看着钟会。  
“聂鲁达的诗。不知怎么就想起来了。”钟会解释道。  
“我读诗不多，大部分读不懂，但只是觉得很美。”  
“没关系，我看抽象画也差不多。”  
“那你还是比我强，因为那个我也不懂。”  
两人大笑起来。  
“天色晚了，我们回去吧。”姜维说，“你的肖像画我回去修整一下，明天给你。”  
“明天我想吃海鲜。”  
“行啊。明天我陪你。什么时候都可以。但是要你给我打电话。”姜维凑过来，笑眯眯地。他的脸上有铅笔的灰，钟会轻轻替他擦去了，点点头。  
“再迟到我是小狗。”  
“都说了，这不是约会，别介意时间。”  
“守时总是好事。”  
姜维摇摇头：“时间只是假象。它随着的需要而流逝。”  
钟会咧开嘴笑了：“我喜欢这句话。”

长假过后钟会还是把那小说自己审了一遍，修了修，投了稿。他给姜维发短信说让他去投那插图，姜维好半天才回复，说好的，再回复过去，就没了动静，似乎在忙着什么。钟会心里有点小小的不快，但是转念想起姜维说长假过后有个活动，也就没再打扰他。  
再见到他是一个星期以后了，钟会先到了公园，远远就看到姜维满是胡茬的脸——这一次穿了一件毛茸茸的上衣，甚至有些俏皮可爱感，翻领有一圈毛，和季节并不相称，里面却套着一件夏季无袖衬衫，上面没什么装饰，只有些没什么意义的银色单词，仿佛批萨上的香肠片一样随意丢在墨绿色的底色上。这副打扮一看就是跑出来前胡乱套上的。  
“嘿。”姜维抹了一把下巴，不好意思地笑了笑。他的眼圈发黑，眼睛里布满血丝，不知道几天没睡好了。  
“你这样子不如回去补觉。”钟会轻轻捏了捏他的胳膊。那肌肉健硕，感觉是经常锻炼的人才能有的。那一瞬间他有扑上去把姜维整个人抱紧的冲动。隔着半步的距离他便能够感受到那肉体的温度和散发出来的荷尔蒙，让他觉得神魂颠倒，早于那些飘渺而又深邃的感情，最原始的冲动率先而行。  
“你生气了？”  
“没有呀，我哪儿看起来像是生气？”钟会笑着，又摸了一把姜维的脸颊，“瞧瞧你，一看就是忙了一周，眼睛和熊猫似的。”  
“我是有些困，不过还是想见了你再说。”语气随意，但是饱含温情。那一瞬间钟会本来想要滑落的手搭上了他的肩膀。他笑了，他抓紧了姜维的肩，脚尖往前蹭了蹭。  
“见也见了，你赶紧去补觉吧，我陪你……”最后一个字没说出来，和唾沫一起咽了下去。  
“去我那里？”  
“这里离我住处近。”钟会说着，扯了一把姜维的袖子。  
那天他们还真是字面意义上的一起睡。姜维躺下没两分钟便睡着了，钟会细细看着他的睡颜，发现他的中指第一节的地方还微微发着红，指甲里还有些没彻底清除的颜料。  
姜维翻了个身，被子滑下一半，露出他赤裸的上身。姜维的身材比钟会想得还要好，浑身没什么赘肉，甚至还能看出一点胸肌和腹肌，一点都不像是生活紊乱的艺术生该有的身材——那些他也不是没见过，不是肥肉松松垮垮，就是和瘦鸡一样。但是姜维不一样。钟会双眼发直，也说不好就是在看着姜维，但是满脑子都是那随着呼吸有节奏地微微起伏的胸肌。  
之前一夜的那场梦记忆鲜明。钟会的脸微微涨红，把头靠近姜维的肩膀，那身体上的温热扑在鼻尖上，伴着若有似无的体味。钟会能够分清人们身上不同的味道，与他亲近的人，他能够通过气味识人。王弼和几个朋友曾经说什么也不信，蒙上他的眼镜试过，结果让他们大开眼界。此时钟会皱起鼻子，咻咻地嗅着，对来自气味的微妙的暗示他心知肚明。  
那仍旧沉浸在那场梦的记忆中，唯有如此才能让他从眼前的渴望里挣脱出来。他觉得那也许是真的，在一切开始之前早已开始的爱恋。他的视线没有聚焦，只听见被子窸窸窣窣地响，紧接着一条颇有重量的手臂压在他肋骨上。  
钟会凑近了一点，拉了拉姜维的手。脑子里闪回《断臂山》的镜头，他的下体已经炽热，他拉着姜维的胳膊，想着要不要这样来一段过于简单粗暴的开始。  
可惜他终究是个文艺青年，而不是狂野的西部牛仔。  
他吻了那残有铁锈味道的指尖，轻轻喊了姜维的名字，却又垂下眼皮，闪躲姜维可能投来的目光。  
而那人仍旧沉沉地睡着，只是挪了挪另一只手臂，紧贴着他的后背。  
钟会舔着嘴唇，那干渴来自于身体里面的火，他终将被灼烧殆尽，但即使如此，他也义无反顾。  
“姜维。”他的声音稍稍大了些许，轻轻摇晃姜维的胳膊。  
钟会觉得喉头痒而沙哑。姜维没有醒来。心脏在身体里变得有些疯狂。钟会觉得接下来他只有两个选择：一个是叫醒姜维，一个是赶紧逃出这个房间。不然他大概会彻底垮掉。  
有一瞬间的沉默如同旷古，墙上的时钟滴滴答答响得天崩地裂，钟会拉着姜维的手，手指微曲，扣进他的指缝里。他仍没有醒来，只有睫毛微微颤动着——他们离得那么近。钟会感到窒息，唯有那双薄唇是他的空气，他的生命。  
他微微地歪了头，撑起身子，垂下脸去，动作缓慢而坚定，姜维的呼吸已经近得吹拂着鼻下最敏感的绒毛，他盯着姜维的睡颜，就打算这样吻下去——  
毫无征兆地，他看到那深茶色的眸子忽地在眼前亮了起来，犹如夜晚突然破云而出的明月。  
两颊上爆发了两座小火山，钟会僵在那里，与姜维相距不过一寸。他即将吻上的唇角浮起一丝笑容，一只手绕过他的脖颈，扶着他的后脑，手指揉进他的头发里。  
“我梦到你，于是我便醒了。”姜维的唇几乎贴在钟会的唇边，吐字潮湿，声音蛊惑，“我想和你做。”  
那是他在梦里对他说过的话。那一瞬间颅顶盖底下布满云雾一般，甚至视线都有些模糊。  
他没有说什么，用马拉松运动员最后冲刺一样的劲头，吻了下去。两人的亲吻毫不犹豫。钟会勾着舌尖，探出去，和姜维的舌绕在一起。那看起来有些冷的薄唇其实是暖的，温度和钟会所预料的一样。他感到兴奋，同时也感到安定。  
“我早就想了。”钟会眯着眼笑着，往旁边一滚，牵姜维压上他的身体。隔着各自的短裤那两个渴望着对方的物事互相揣测着，心跳声在紧贴的胸膛之间毫无间隙。似乎一切早该如此，只是心照不宣地，两人多等了些时日。如同百川归海般，一切终究会走向它应该去往的地方。  
钟会脱了短裤，又去替姜维扯下了麻烦的遮挡。姜维仍旧在一丝不苟地亲吻舔舐他的唇和脸颊。内心里的火焰变得明晰，而腹内一团坚硬的感觉逐渐柔软扩散到全身。钟会喘息着，握住姜维的下体，在手心里揉弄。  
“这里好热。”  
“你也一样。”钟会感觉下身那不老实的物事被抓住了，略有粗糙的手掌在最顶端打转。身体微微蜷起，钟会把头埋进姜维的颈窝里。  
“早就知道会这样……”钟会喃喃道。姜维顿了顿，然后忽略了钟会的自语，把手按在他的腰上，轻轻下滑。  
两人互相用手替对方搓弄，钟会慢慢抬起腿，压在姜维腰上，用手牵引着姜维的小兄弟，寻找自己身体更为隐秘之处。  
“你有安全套么？”姜维忽然问。  
钟会平时出门，都是随身带着安全套的，家里自然也准备着。他知道学校里有不少人，尤其是男同性恋，有些乱七八糟的病。虽然那不是他的人际圈子，防范意识他还是有的。只是姜维差点让他丢了清醒的理智。记忆里他从来没和谁第一次上床不带套的，不管男女。  
“你不说我都忘了。”钟会从床垫后面掏了几下，翻出一个二联包装，一个安全套加上一小袋润滑剂。  
姜维动作熟练，手指小心探入，带着润滑剂的丝丝冰凉，但很快又被两人的体温捂热了，毫无痕迹地与他的身体融为一体。体内一抽一抽地跳动，钟会知道自己已经准备好了。  
但姜维还在不紧不慢地吻着他的胸口，舌尖和牙齿在那两点朱红上交替游走。探入穴中的手指打着卷，一次比一次用力，逐渐放松他因为过于急迫反而有些紧张的入口。  
“你真好……”姜维呼吸粗重，脖子和脸都被过于激烈的情感涂抹上一层红晕。  
“我……梦到过你，就像现在这样……”钟会仿佛梦呓般说着，手上下抚摸姜维的脸颊。  
“嗯？”  
“就像这样……”他重复着，一条腿环上姜维的腰。分明的肌肉在他脚踝下绷紧，藏满了随时准备释放的爆发力。  
让这样的力量灌注入自己的身体，钟会想一想便觉得兴奋。  
“快点，让我的梦成真。”  
姜维再次吻下去，同时挺进了腰身。  
钟会的喉头挤出混杂着疼痛和兴奋的叫喊，姜维停了下来，看得出在已经无法遏制的冲动之下，他还是保持着应有的谨小慎微。钟会不觉被他眼中流露出的心疼所感动了，反而不心疼起自己来。  
“可以吗？”  
“我不疼。”钟会撒谎道，“尽管继续。”  
大腿根的肉都绷紧了，钟会死死抓着姜维的肩膀，眼角不觉有了泪光。  
“别逞强。”姜维用手抹去他脸上滑落的两滴泪水，“我不想让你疼。”  
“我说没事就没事。”他说着，自己扭动起来，一遍用手按着姜维的背，死命地往自己怀里拉，尽管两人距离已经不能再近，他还觉得不够似的。  
即使身体融为一体也不够，如果能碰触到他的灵魂，如果能……  
他不知道如何表达自己的渴望，疯狂在心里蔓生，比欲望更加强烈和纯粹——居然从爱意之中也能得到快感。钟会爱过那么多次，却从没有哪次让他体会过哪怕接近此时此刻半分的山崩地裂般的激烈情感。  
“姜维……”他喊着他的名字，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
姜维似乎担心弄疼他，似乎也被他这般狂热的表现搞得有些不知所措，眼神一时迷离，动作仍旧不紧不慢。钟会无从言表此时心中的澎湃，推着姜维的肩膀，挺身坐起来，一用力把姜维压在身下，骑在他的身上，完全由自己控制了局势。  
姜维眯起眼睛，用手抓着他的欲望，手指在绷起的青筋上轻轻刮弄，另一只手压住顶端，揉搓环弄。钟会的喉头发着抖，身体不受掌控般摇摆，要把自己逼到快感的尽头一样——而他身体所体会到的，与他心里的渴望相比，却如同天边的彩虹那样总是遥不可及。  
没有什么能偶比拟那疯狂的爱，甚至是比之前任何一次都要激烈的碰撞。他第一次感觉到灵魂力量的喷薄和身体的无能为力。  
达到顶点时他抱紧姜维，浑身颤抖着。姜维眼中的热情明晰，却与众不同——让钟会联想到了静静燃烧的老式煤气炉上豆大的蓝火，据说那才是充分燃烧的火焰应该有的样子，安静而疯狂，平淡而炽热。  
姜维头上那一点蓝色融化进了他模糊的视线里。他看到许许多多那样蓝色的火，在他的心里烧成一片汹涌而平静的火海，那是他所见过的，最温暖的颜色。耳边姜维的呻吟仿佛有些遥远，他终于失去了力气，双臂松懈下来，扑在姜维的胸口上。  
接着有那么几秒种，他觉得有些天旋地转。轻柔的吻啄在脸上。直到他的脊背贴了床单，姜维的脸好半天才从模糊的视线里逐渐明晰起来。  
“梦居然真的有成为现实的时候。”钟会笑道，长长出了一口气。  
“什么样的梦？”  
“就像刚才一样呀。”  
姜维歪着头看着他，被他吻得通红的嘴唇玩味地抿起来。  
“……搞得我都不知道刚才是梦还是真实。”  
姜维只是笑，替他擦去额角的汗。  
“所以我要确认一下。”钟会宣布什么似的认真地说道。  
“怎么确认？”  
“再来一次呀。”  
姜维笑了，再次俯身吻了钟会的唇。  
“这次换你来。”  
那一夜格外漫长，同时也格外短暂。


End file.
